As the Minute Pass
by RebornRose1992
Summary: I wonder if Yusuke is alright...stupid pervert." Keiko thinks as she stares at the clock.Paring KeikoYusuke.


_**KagHieiLuver**_

_**Hey so yeah I originally wrote this during my medical terminology class, I hate that class!! But im being force into it. So anyway now its spring break( Thank GOD!!!) so I re-read it and I didn't like some stuff…so I re-wrote it…lol…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Tick Tock...Tick Tock. **_

The clock is starting to run,

and my heart is tearing in two

As the clock goes from 8:30pm to 8:31pm.

I wonder are you well? Are you injury?

Are you even alive?

Hahhahaahahaha, that's a funny question...fine it's not that funny.

But it's just that I never thought I could have to wonder or ask that.

Then I again I never thought I could be kidnapped by a three eye demon, meet the grim reaper, or go to a tournament for demons.

So I suppose it is funny, when you think about it.

But still I wonder if your alive?

Shut up Keiko!!!How can you asked yourself that?!

Of course his alive, after all he promise to come back, didn't him?

_**Tick Tock...Tick Tock...**_

Another minute pass....8:32pm

A minute without you.

God, its been 1 year and half, since you left.

Can you believe that I miss having to drag you to your class?

But knowing you, you can believe it.

Since according to you, I wanted to keep you in hell.

Oh I know!!

What I miss more about you is the way I use to hit you for pulling my skirt up.

Hahahahahahahahaha

Sorry!!  
I couldn't resist!!!!!!

Sigh...i supposed what I really miss is you, and only you.

_**Tick Tock...Tick Tock...**_

I know I said I wasn't going to wait for you

and that I might go out with other guys

But the truth it's your my only.

For all your faults.

For all your goods, which I admitted they are hard to see...

However, for all your positives and negatives,

I want you!!!

I pray to the God that you come back to me alive!!  
I don't think I could bear to loss you,

Like the time you got hit by the car and when Sensui killed you.

I thought that the pain could go away, if you left.

But it has only bought me more pain.

Sigh, if only I had told you

How much you mean to me.

8:33pm

_**Tick Tock...Tick Tock....**_

Another minute pass,

I wonder are you in pain?

What a dumb question.

Of course you in pain, after all your fighting.

But I can't help and wonder if it's emotional or physical pain?

Having to loose your best friends,

Finding out that you have a demon for a father

Meeting new friends,

It must be hard for you.

I wish I could be near you.

To support you, to hold you,

but I know I can't be with you.

All I can do is wait and wait.

8:34pm

_**Tick Tock...Tick Tock...**_

It's been three months since I actually think about you...us.

I wish I could stop the tears that are falling down,

But I just can't.

I walk toward my desk and pull out our childhood scrapbook.

I smile as I see a picture of you, with your head stuck in a bucket.

Oh look there's me hitting you for....lifting my skirt!!!

God, how could I have forget that you have been a pervert since we were in diapers.

Hahahha, hey there's other one...pervert.

A smile comes to me as I look at my favorite photo.

Its us at the age of 8 sitting underneath a Sakura tree.

I close my eyes and sigh.

The next picture of us, at the age of 14, sitting under the same Sakura tree.

Tears fall into the picture.

8:35

_**Tick Tock...Tick Tock**_

I put the scrapbook away and look at the clock

8:36

24 minutes until I go to sleep.

24 minutes until I can go to a dream world about you, me and our future.

My eyes start to swelled up but no tears come out.

God, If you can hear me,

I only have one request to asked you.

Please give him the strength to come back to me.

That's all I asked for God, not to protect him, since I know he can protect himself,

but to give my best friend, my soul mate and my Yusuke the strength to come back to me.

_**Tick Toc...Tick Tock **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**KagHieiLuver  
So that's it's…now im going to go and work on a new Kagome-Hiei or Naruto. Not sure. Lol…O_O **_


End file.
